The disclosed embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, a method of manufacturing the same, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus having a through via, a method of manufacturing the semiconductor apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package using the semiconductor apparatus having a through via.
Recently, semiconductor devices and semiconductor packages are becoming miniaturized and light in weight according to the trend of miniaturizing electronic products and making electronic products lightweight. Performance improvement of a semiconductor chip may be limited, however, based on the increased length of wires associated with stacking semiconductor chips to form a stacked package, which could cause an undesirable signal delay among other effects. As a solution of this problem, a stacking technique of semiconductor layers using a through-substrate via (TSV) method is widely used. The TSV method is a method of transmitting signals and power between semiconductor chips by connecting upper and lower sides of a substrate, such as a silicon substrate, when the semiconductor chips are stacked after forming a hole that passes through the substrate. When the TSV technique is applied, a 3D package in which semiconductor chips are electrically connected by three-dimensionally stacking the semiconductor chips can be realized, and also, a high performance system-in package (SIP) is expected to be realized.